


An angels love

by WarlockLover_231



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thing - Freeform, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Wing Kink, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockLover_231/pseuds/WarlockLover_231
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood is not what he seems. He is a shadowhunter through and through. He is a Nephilim. But at the same time he isn’tI promise I will see this one through to the end!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please add kudos to help me stay motivated!
> 
> I AM going to see this one all the way through!!!!!!!!!

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is not what he seems. He is a shadowhunter through and through. He is a Nephilim. But at the same time he isn’t

When he was in the womb he was injected with Angel blood. When he was born he was injected with Angel blood again. When he was 2 he was fed grace from a fallen angel. And the next week he was injected with pure angel grace. No one knew it but each of those injections gave him something. The first blood gave him the ability to activate his runes without a stele. The second blood gave him the ability to combine existing runes and create something new. The fallen angel grace had given his angelic magic qualities like the magic of a warlock. And the pure angel grace tipped things and made him more angel than human. It made him immortal, allowed him to create his own grace, and along with his own grace came his own wings.

Alexander then then gained a sister and quickly learned to hide his wings. His magic was a little harder but by the time Izzy was able to remember anything he had long locked it. And if he used it all the time for little things no one had to know.

He read all the spell-books he could find and got really good at his magic. He learned to shoot a bow and arrow just in time to meet Jace and got flying under control not long after.

And that is, as they say, history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the more of the actual story not just background.

As Alec left the institute the only thing on his mind was finding a safe place to fly. He hadn't truly flown in weeks, only able to stretch his wings in his room and even then they were too long to stretch properly in the small room. He was supposed to be on patrol but he had prioritized his flight. Once he was on top of a tall building he pulled out his wings and with a great SWOOSH he was two feet in the air. 

His wings were around 30 feet long and he had learned the hard way not to keep them pulled in for more then a week or else his emotions would go crazy and some sort of accident would most definitely occur.

He activated his anti-tracking rune and glamour rune while also adding an angelic glamour. Alec then rose into the sky. Anyone who was truly looking for a flying nephilim would have seen the embodiment of an angel. To glamour being hidden no matter what took too much out of him, so he settled with a glamour that blocked him from sight unless someone was looking. With his black wings speckled with a rainbow of pastel stars Alec tipped and twirled. He dove and swooped up moments before hitting the ground. But after half an hour he had to land and lock in his wings again. 

He is halfway to the institute when he reserves a fire message /demon hunt at pandemonium, meet you there -Izzy & Jace/  
By the time Alec arrives at Pandemonium Jace and Izzy are battling the demons. Alec runs a quick angelic scan through the crowd to make sure they have them all when he finds the most unusual thing. He finds the circle rune. Alec knew about his angelic abilities, he knew he could create runes, he knew he could activate them without a stele. He knew he had angelic magic that worked a lot like that of a warlock. He knew he had his own grace.

He also knew that if he sent out a wave of angelic magic he could sense runes as a side effect. It took a lot out of him but it was necessary sometimes. Alec decided that Izzy and Jace had it covered and left them to deal with the demons while he dealt with the circle members.

Alec stalked through the crowd towards the circle members. He stopped on the edge of the dance floor. From here he could tell that there were three of them. One had a jar of blood and the other two seemed to be the ones giving it to him. Without hesitation he grabbed his bow and sent three arrows flying. They each hit their mark, the heart. During this happening he had developed a bit of a crowd of his own. Alec stepped forward, grabbed the blood, and stood up to walk away. He heard footsteps approaching him and grabbed a small seraph blade and in a second he had a blade to a warlocks throat.

The warlock pulled his hands up in surrender, and Alec lowered his blade. 

-Who are you and what are you doing in my club?- The Warlock asked.

Alec was astonished. The warlock he had just held a knife to was now looking at him. He could tell there was a glamour over his beautiful chocolate eyes and when he pressed a little further he could tell that underneath were beautiful golden cat eyes. 

-M- My name is A- Alec Lightwood and I… I am on a mission- Alec stutters out.

-Short for Alexander I presume- 

-I- Yes-

-My name is Magnus Bane- the Warlock drawls. 

-The High Warlock of Brooklyn?-

-The one and only! -

Alec turned to walk away. Those golden cat eyes on the forefront of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! I will post another chapter next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> ask any questions but be aware more will be reviled.
> 
> I update every Sunday but the times may very and the very early Monday post is not out of the question.


End file.
